


I Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John has a small breakdown, Dave helps him through it. And a promise is made. But can they keep the promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

EB: its kinda scary though, the idea that we might die  
EB: I mean when I started this game, I never thought all this would happen  
EB: or that we'd lose so many people  
EB: My dad, your bro...everyone else.  
EB: and it isn't even over yet. We might still die  
TG: that isnt gonna happen egbert  
TG: were gonna end this game and have a fucking happy ever after  
TG: its gonna be beautiful  
TG: like all those other fairytales  
TG: we'll all sail away into the sunset while the credits start to roll  
TG: and karkats voice will probably sound over the credits music saying this is a bullshit ending  EB: hehe  
EB: yeah probably  
EB: it just gets kind of scary.. you know?  
TG: of course it gets scary  
TG: we were all just random people living normal lives  
TG: mine was the awesomest, of course but it was still relatively normal  
TG: if you cut out the smuppets  
TG: and katanas  
TG: and strifes on the roof  
TG: and all the other stuff that doesnt make any fuckin sense  
TG: point is  
TG: we were forced into this  
TG: and I think were doing hell of a good job coping  
TG: we're not gonna die  
TG: you're not gonna die   
EB: you can't say that dave  
EB: We could get in trouble right now  
EB: i could run into jack noir...or lord english and die a heroic death  
EB: at least I think heroic. I don't think ive done enough bad things for me to die a just death  
TG: k then how bout this  
TG: I promise I wont do anything shitty enough or heroic enough that I wouldnt get resurrected if i die  
TG: and you do the same  
TG: that way both us idiots stay alive  
TG: deal   
EB: hehe! I guess so  
TG: nah man  
TG: thats not how it works  
TG: you gotta promise  
TG: pinky promise bro  
TG: thats the code  
EB: what code?  
TG: the code  
TG: the bro code john  
TG: stick to the bro code  
EB: thats so  
EB: dorky!  
EB: you're such a dork, dave  
TG: fuck you  
TG: im ironic as fuck  
TG: now come on egbert  
TG: youre wasting my precious time over here  
TG: no pun intended  
EB: FINE! I promise  
EB: you happy now?  
TG: hell yeah i am  
TG: how bout you  
TG: feel better  
EB: yeah, sorry for freaking out  
TG: you have the right for a one freak out  
TG: but more than one and sorry man  
TG: youre gonna have to start payin  
TG: business man  
TG: cant have my other customers thinkin im givin freebies  
EB: oh my god! Dave, shut up 

Everyone was going wrong.

everything was going absolutely and utterly wrong. 

For a moment you didn't remember a thing, so waking up somewhere strange confused you. But then you remembered. you remembered hanging out with john, after not seeing him for three years. You remembered joking with him and him punching you in the shoulder while he bit his lip with those teeth of his. And fuck if you didn't find that the cutest thing you had ever seen. You remembered straying away from all the others, just you and him, as you shared details of what you've been up to those three years. you told him how fun it was to antagonize karkat and how you couldn't stand each other at first but then became best buds. And he teased and said he was jealous because he thought he was your best bud. And you were so close, so fucking close to telling him right there that he was much much more than that. But you just smirked and told him there was plenty of strider to go around but he'd leave the biggest piece for him. And it was cheesy, fuck was it cheesy. But it got the desired effect. There weren't a lot of things that could make you smile when you were determined to keep your poker face, but john fucking egbert blushing was one of them. You opened your mouth to throw in a witty remark, probably something sarcastic and/or ironic that would make john roll his eyes and call you a dork. 

But you never got the chance

Because HE showed up

Jack noir

it was then you fully realized how much of a fucking idiot you were for straying away from the others. The game wasn't over yet but you were so fucking happy to see John that it slipped right through your mind that there was a crazy dog, thing after you. 

You both jumped right into action. john sent a huge burst of air into Noir's direction to throw him off while you both retrieved your weapons from your strife index. And you did, just in time to block the blow noir tried to land on you. Fuck he was fast, he was delivering and blocking blows from both of you so fast you barely saw him. He was good, and you knew you and john couldn't defeat him alone. And you saw John, fighting alongside you, that dorky face of his filled with determination, though blood was rolling down his forehead. And seeing him like this, made you do something you swore never to do again.

You used your time powers, you used your powers to help turn the fight in your favor.

But noir wasn't having any of that. He started focusing most of his blows on you and while john tried to help he couldn't keep up. And you really hoped the others would find you soon because fuck this was getting harder and harder. 

And that was when it fucking happened, you felt a stinging pain and felt yourself get thrown so far that john and Noir became small dots moving in blurs. You told yourself to stay awake, to get up and help John. John, your john, he needed some help, he couldn't beat jack alone. But no matter how hard you tried you found yourself slipping more and more into the darkness until you completely blacked out.

it couldn't have been more than a few minutes because when you woke up you could still see those two dots moving fast. And now as you stare at them, its obvious the blue dot isn't faring so well. You jump up and before you know it you are running as fast as you can to get to them. And the only thing on your mind is John. You need to help John. You remember then that oh yeah your god tier and you can fucking fly. You take off and you're close...fuck you're so close. But then it happens, Jack noir spots you and you can see the moment he sends red miles towards you. You know they're too close to dodge and you know this is it for you. You don't think its heroic or just but you never know. You see the others running towards you and you're relieved. Not for you, its inevitable with you, but for john. John will make it. And just as the red miles are about to hit you, you see a blue blur and feel no pain. It takes you a while to realize it was john. John took the hit for you, and you're filled with so much fucking dread that you barely manage to keep yourself flying, let alone carry john. You land on the floor, with him in your arms and from the corner of your eye you saw the others fighting Jack. But your attention is on John. There's just so much blood. His stomach is gushing blood and you're doing your best to stop the bleeding but nothing is working. John coughs and you look up at him.

"why did you do that?" you say through clenched teeth "Why the fuck did you do that john? If I died it might not have been considered heroic or just."

"C-couldn't...risk..i-it" John coughs out and you can tell he doesn't have much left and it made you even more angry. “h-hey dave, you look...really lame r-right now, did you know... that?” he says and smiles at you "s-stop looking...so f-freaking lame! hah... hah, because seriously, as...as dumb as it...s-sounds, if i were to h-heroically d-die for...for anyone, i guess i’m happy th-that it was f-for…you know…” he smirks "...you..."

You stare at him "you..."you start, your breathing getting faster "YOU FUCKING IDIOT" you scream as you fall on top of him, hands on either side of his face "YOU ASSHOLE YOU PROMISED. YOU FUCKING PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS"

you could see him losing focus and it scared the crap out of you "don't you dare" you order, your voice tight and your throat aching. "Don't you dare fucking die on me Egbert, don't you dare fucking die. You fucking promised you asshole"

you watch as blood trails down his mouth and he looks up at you "you promised" you choke out and your words are barely audible as you press your forehead against his and close your eyes tightly, allowing the hads on either side of his head to bury themselves in his hair.

"D-dave" John chokes and you can tell its hard for him to talk. You open your eyes and raise your head and look down on him. "s-sorry I c-couldn't...keep...my p-promise" His l

"wake up" you say in a shaky voice, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Egbert wake the fuck up" He still doesn't move "JOHN WAKE UP" you yell. You barely realize you're yelling, screaming and cursing. You don't realize you're shaking John's body hard. All you can think of is that John is dead, John is dead and you couldn't do anything about it. Why couldn't you do anything about it, you were the knight of time for fuck's---

"The knight of time" you mutter to yourself, a plan already forming in your head. You changed time once you could do it again. But a hand on your shoulder stops you from implementing your plan immediately. You turn around to see rose looking at you, tears in her eyes but none on her cheeks. 

"you can't" she says, knowing your intentions. 

"Why the fuck not" you snap at her "I did it once. I can do it again, rose. You know I can. I can bring him back"

"you did it in a dead timeline. And you're forgetting I'm the seer of light, the outcome should you take this path will result in even more death"

"but not his" you say, glaring at her "tell me its not his"

"i don't know" she says, her lips trembling "But even if its not would you really do this to him? Make him realize that several deaths occurred just so he could live. Would he want that?"

you don't answer, you feel numb and detached. You register the others standing a few feet behind rose. Everyone looking shocked and miserable but only Jade crying hysterically in as Karkat tries to calm her.

with bitterness you realize you can't do what you want, that Rose is right. That John would stay...d-dead. You turn around and walk towards John. Noticing his blue clothes were mostly covered in red now. And by god, you have never hated the color as much as you did at that moment. You carry him, bridal style, like you always joked you would, and fly away. You don't know where you're going but you don't care. You stop and land on a secluded area, empty except for some trees. 

You sit him across your lap and look at him, and suddenly the shades you were always so comfortable in are annoying so you take them off as well and look at him with no barriers. The knot in your throat gets bigger and you finally feel your eyes tear up, your lips quiver and you grab his face gently. "wake up" you whisper as you lean in, kissing him on the lips, knowing it wouldn't work but you can't stop yourself. "please. I've never fucking asked you for anything big Egbert. so just this once I'm asking-no I'm begging you...wake up" But john doesn't move so you kiss him again and again until you finally start sobbing, hugging him to your body as tight as you could. As tight as you always wanted to hold him and you sob as hard as you did when you saw bro dead, and maybe even harder. 

"I'm sorry" you say, because you know this is your fault. Its all your fault "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry" you repeat the phrase over and over again cradling his body to yours while you rock back and forth. Crying and sobbing, your words coming out stuttered and slurred but you didn't care you kept saying them over and over again hoping that they would make things change.

They didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad :( 
> 
> inspired by this:  
> http://agenerichero.deviantart.com/art/sorry-dave-300512924


End file.
